the_terrible_conscious_hangoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Daegon
Daegon is a large, under-developed city on the brink of collapse. It is located on the outer-most edge of the Outskirts, and is bordered by a smaller town named Xantopa. Due to the city's improper funding the buildings are far beyond out-dated, most appearing in-structurally sound and dilapidated. The residences can't afford to repair their homes, and there are no regulations within the city demanding that houses be up to par. Also, despite the city's impeccable size, there aren't enough homes available to residents, leaving two-thirds of the population out on the streets, or living within flimsy, make-shift homes. Also, due to there being a drastic number of homeless, the streets are cluttered with garbage, feces, and many other public health hazards. Resources are also scarce within Daegon. There aren't many decent stores that could offer food, clothing, or other basic necessities. Therefore people get very desperate for things such as food and water. In a large building named the Coliseum, people pin children and adults alike up against each other, while others gamble for items of interest. Some people have been known to sign themselves up for the fights, because if you are able to claim a victor title, you can amass a giant fortune, as well as undiluted fame. But no one ever becomes a victor, simply because the standards to become one are so ridiculous. In the Coliseum's entire history there have only been a total of three victors. Many individuals trying to escape tough situations and bad lives find their way into Daegon. Numerous convicts also find a place among the inhabitants of this massive city. This is the main reason as to why crime rates are so unrealistically high. That, and the fact that the police force is constructed of meager numbers. Many gangs are able to safely call Daegon their home. This is why law within Daegon is such a joke. There are two Crews within Daegon that attempt to stop the madness. One Crew is the Off Gridders, formerly led by Vector Kancela, now led by his younger brother Aaron Kancela, which caters more to experiments and the like. Then there is the Mankind Saviors, led by Lucas Salvetori, which caters more to humans. Segregation is a large concept in most parts of Daegon. The Off Gridders, though, are still in recovery from a slew of shocking revelations concerning a large amount of its members. That, and the fact that the leader has a new family of his own to look after, and therefore must further divide his duties. The Mankind Saviors have also been dwindling for a while now as the concept of segregation is slowly vanishing, as well as the fact that the crew has been making very poor choices that have resulted in a steady loss of members. There have been efforts made by others to repair Daegon, though. The government has very recently began a series of campaigns to restore the city to a better state which are slowly, but surely, working. There are also two donors who continuously give large sums of money to different aspects of the city's development such as schools, hospitals, the police force, and housing. Both donors use aliases and keep their acts anonymous. Category:Cities Category:The West